


A Habitual Liar

by summerroad7



Series: Oh! Darling [4]
Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Angst and Feels, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light BDSM, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerroad7/pseuds/summerroad7
Summary: “Love you too.” Miles told him, getting up to get them coffee. By now he had been so good at telling the truth as if it was nothing but a lie.





	A Habitual Liar

A habitual liar

+

“How strange.” Said Miles while combing through the soft curls with his fingers. Alex closed his eyes for a moment. He’s more relaxed, calmer than he’d ever been in the past months.

The touch was more of a silenced declaration of love than anything else. Miles let his fingers linger a bit longer and gave Alex a dorky smile when he blinked his eyes open. Alex looked like he was 28 or something all over again and Miles remembered himself being head over heels for Alex back then.

_What a wrong time to recall that._ Miles thought. Every time when he’s so in love with Alex, Alex always happened to be in love with someone else.

He’s not petty enough to be bitter. But it did sadden him in the most unexpected way.

“What?” Alex smiled back, his voice a bit muffled as he sat down on the sofa.

“Last time I saw you, your hair was shorter than mine.” Miles sat down with him, waiting for the coffee to be ready. Alex made that face, which usually meant Miles had thrown out some ridiculous lines that made him weirdly happy.

“I really should've come here more often, is that right?” Alex chuckled. Before Miles could say anything, he answered himself. “Yeah... I should.”

_You really shouldn’t._ Miles retorted silently. It's way harder to keep his feelings under control when Alex was real instead of a ghost at of the back his head.

“You've got the keys.” Miles shrugged and patted him on the arm, since he couldn’t do what he really wanted- to kiss him. “Just don’t get lost on the way here.”

“I’ll find my way back to you, always. Don’t worry.” Alex mocked back.

He laughed at the joke and Miles followed him, forcing a smile. He really hoped Alex hadn’t said that, this way he wouldn’t be feeling the heavy knot in his stomach exploding into a million sharp pieces.

“I know baby. Love you too.” Miles told him, getting up to get them coffee. By now he had been so good at telling the truth as if it was nothing but a lie.

The way Alex was laughing made every bit of pain worth it. Miles told himself. But still, as he headed to the kitchen, his smile collapsed together with his exhausted, overloaded heart. It had been over two years since they spent a whole night together. He figured. No wonder Alex kept stepping on the line-

It’s always difficult to guess what Alex wanted from him after a long break from…whatever they had.

Miles was bad at hiding his emotions. Alex, on the contrary, was bad at letting things out. Sadly, right now Miles was almost certain that Alex just wanted to be best mates, for he had newly fallen in love with some lady. They hadn’t seen each other for weeks. Alex was kept busy-he’s always quite occupied at the start of each relationship. Miles was long passed the age to get his feelings hurt.

Miles didn’t realize Alex had trailed behind him into the kitchen until he was suddenly pushed against the countertop. Alex’s hands were on his hip, holding him gently but firmly.

“You do love me, don’t you Miles?” Alex asked. He sounded indifferent, almost cruel, but he did let Miles turn back to face him. They looked for clues on each other’ face. It was unfair because Miles had no idea what he should be looking for, while Alex already got what he was after.

Alex smiled with his mouth shut, and Miles had a brute impulse to push him away.

He must look rather pathetic, because Alex’s expression softened. He grasped at Miles’ left hand and held it up, leading it towards Miles’ chest. Their held hands like this, with Alex’s hand on top of his, pressing over his rib cage. Miles’ heart was out of control, beating eagerly as Alex slowly moved their hands down, making Miles’ index finger brush over his nipple.

Miles was taken by surprise, groaning uncontrollably as Alex deliberately guide all his fingers over that sensitive bit. Miles was never bashful during sex, yet his face burned as he realized how hard he'd become for Alex in just a few seconds.

Alex pulled his own hand back. His gaze stayed on Miles’ face, intense and heavy. “That’s it.” An instruction was given for the first time. “Touch yourself for me.”

For a split second, Miles considered telling him to fuck off and leave. However, the thought died instantly when Alex slowly looked down, expecting him to follow. _Fuck Alex and his suffocating mind._ Miles cursed quietly, closing his eyes.

He gave in, compliantly followed the orders and unbuckled his belt. Alex hummed amusingly as Miles opened the fly in a hurry and tugged at his underwear. “Slow down.” Said Alex, grabbing Miles’ wrist. “Leave it on for now.”

Miles swore loudly, throwing his head back. “Fucking hell, Alex. Don’t be a tease.”

He earned a chuckle and a smack on the thigh. “Patience, Miles.” Alex scolded, desire making his eyes darker. He watched hungrily as Miles palmed himself through the soft material, hissing quietly when the metal chain brought on unexpected pain.

Alex smiled at the newly-formed damp spot at the front, licking his lower lip. “Pull it out…no need to rush.” He paused and lowered his voice even more. “I’d lick it first. Yeah, just like that-” Alex pictured it for them both when Miles’ fingertips traveled down to rub over the head. “You’re so thick, babe. Can’t have you all in me mouth…”

“Fuck! Alex, Al-oh please-” Miles whimpered. It had been so long since _last time._ He was on the verge of losing it simply because Alex was here. There was lust in his eyes. And then there was something that looked scarily like _love_. The latter had Miles under Alex’s mercy, begging for more.

Miles stroked himself faster, eyes dragging over Alex’s flushed cheeks, parted lips and his hardened cock in that overly tight jeans. Miles cried out and came so hard when Alex finally nodded the permission, leaning forward to bite on his neck. _Alex was so close._ Their faces were inches apart and Miles could feel the heat radiating from Alex’s body.

“Taste it.” Alex challenged. Miles’ stomach burned with anticipation and longing, but he did what Alex asked first, slowly pushing two damp fingers into his own mouth, sucking on them. Alex’s eyes squeezed shut for a second. He looked painfully turned on, yet Alex batted his hand away when Miles went on to touch him.

“No!” Alex grumbled. The shadow of love in his eyes was gone and the sure, dominant aura around him evaporated into the air. Alex seemed slightly panicked as he took a step back, away from Miles. “It’s fine,” He murmured, adjusting his belt and repeated, “Not this time.”

Suddenly Miles was not so sure what he was supposed to do. A barely audible sob escaped even as Miles bit down on the inside of his mouth. Seemingly, that was miserable enough to persuade Alex to stay. He sighed, stretched his hands out again and cupped the back of Miles’ head.

“Maybe later.” Alex lied, leaving a comfort kiss under his ear.

“I love you.” He admitted, wrapping his arms around Alex.

This time it didn’t sound like a lie in the slightest.

+END+

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Alex's new hair.
> 
> The first half was posed on Tumblr days ago.


End file.
